The Meat King's Party
In The Meat King's Party, Agent 47 has been sent to a fetish party at Romania's biggest meat factory by the father of a missing girl to kill Campbell "The Meat King" Sturrock and his lawyer, a VIP guest at the party. The party was hosted to celebrate the collapse of a kidnap case against Sturrock's brother at a vital stage thanks to a technicality exposed by the lawyer. 47 was to kill Sturrock, his lawyer and find the missing daughter-or what was left of her. Objectives *Rescue the client's daughter from the abattoir. *Assassinate Campbell Sturrock, the Meat King. *Assassinate Sturrock's lawyer, Andrei Puscus. *Escape. Walkthrough Crashing a Party When the cutscene starts, listen to the butcher carefully. He will tell the location of the girl. If you didn't listen carefully, the butcher says that the girl you have to rescue is in a small room at the second floor. When the cutscene is over, take the butcher's clothes and throw your guns and remember that butcher is not dead. To prevent anything bad from happening, like alarmed guards, locate a switch on the truck. When you do, an option to close the truck doors will come up. Do so and you won't have any problem with the butcher. Head towards the entrance. The guard will frisk you but don't panic, as you dropped your weapons earlier, and enter the place. Find the girl Go ahead of you.Open door.Now you will see stairs in front of you.Go upstairs and you will see door on your left.Enter them and now go left again.Go forward until you are in room full of blood.When you are here go to your right and go to the left side of doors.Wait here until Meat Kings brother dont go out of room.Now sneak in room.You will see girl here.She is dead.The cutscene will apear now.47 will inform Diana that the girl is dead.Diana tells him to pick up anything as murder proof.After cutscene pick up arm of death girl and run out of room. 'Kill Andrew Pyscus' Go back to the staircase.Head down and go behind the guard.Go forward until you are on outside balcony.There will be litle staircase there.Now you will see truck on your right.There is staircase there.Enter the door.Now if there is nobody there take waiters clothes and get back.Now go to the other door.You will go trough three doors and you will be in kitchen.Look trough keyhole and wait for waiter to pass.Now go out and go left.You ill soon see door with c on top.Enter there and go left.You will see bar.Go there and pick up opium pipe.Now go right to the red curtains.There will be guard on right but he will not frisk you.When you enter you should see Andrew Piscys on one of the three beds.Go to him and there will be an option to put opium pipe on table.After he sniff it and start to sleep crouch and kill him with meat hook. Kill Meat King Go back to kitchen.Wait until butcher comes.He will put chicken in plate.When plate is full take it and go to meat king.When you get out of kitchen throw chicken and meat hook.Get your meat cleaver out.Now you will have option to put it in chicken.Do so and go to party area.Now go forward. Disguises Civilian Suit - Useless. Guest - no weapons to get into party. Useless. Butcher - Can carry meat hooks and knifes but no guns unless it is in the chicken. Very useful to get in the party and killing the Meat King. Waiter - No visible weapons. Only one can be in the party. Useful to kill the Lawyer. Guards The guards can go everywhere but are hard to use for a SA rating Category:Hitman: Contracts missions Category:Hitman: Contracts missions